Koi no Kioku: A Summer Special
by NightDreamer163
Summary: An extra of the 恋の記憶Koi no Kioku/Memories of Love series. When Takumi and the Shidou boys take an unexpected turn to a hot springs, weird things start to happen...supernatural things that is. How will they get through this haunting lodge?
1. A Sudden Trip to an Onsen?

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Everyone on I hope you all had a great break cuz I know I did! Here is the OVA's you all have been waiting for! BTW this is going to be the first time I write of section for Takabayashi and Yoishizawa. I'm sorry if it is not as good as many had hoped but I tried my best. They might sound a little but like the characters in the first movie or the manga or even the fourth movie. Well...enjoy.**

**Thanks to:**

_**Marina, Mozhde Rain, akiluv, Karitsa, Ellie and Magpie123 **_**for reviewing and adding my story.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Takumi-kun: the Series or do I own it's characters. I only own my OC's and my story plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction, if you do not like...then don't read it. I don't even know why you're here if you don't like it. Don't leave bad comments/reviews and don't hate.

OVA part 1: A Sudden Stop at an *Onsen

**~Normal POV~**

After spending nearly a month in Okinawa, the boys finally left and began their road trip back to their school. Gii, Misu, Shouzou and Yoshizawa got their cars and everyone packed their bags. Takumi and Shingyoji have completely healed and everything was back to 'normal' as one would say. Everyone went to say their farewells to the hotel staff and to Youta. Shouzou predicted that it would take the same three hours and a half it took them to get to Okinawa as it will take to get back to Shidou. After saying their good-byesat was already a hour past noon, they headed for their cars and left the hotel.

While riding back to school, Shouzou called Gii on his cellphone. Since Gii was driving, Takumi picked up the phone for him:

"Hey Akaike-kun, what's up?"

_"Hey Hayama, I figured you'd pick up since Gii was driving. You know Gii, he's worrying about your safety more now,"_ said Shouzou.

"That's true, he does look a little nervous right now," laughed Takumi.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Gii.

"Nothing, Gii," said Takumi.

_"Well, I just wanted to call Gii to tell him that Toshihisa suggested we stop by an *onsen for a few nights,"_ said Shouzou.

_*onsen - A hot springs, very typical in Japan a place where people go for a hot bath and to relax._

_"I think we totally should. It's a perfect way to spend our last few days of summer!" _ interrupted Toshihisa from the passanger seat.

"Well, I think that it's a great idea," smiled Takumi.

"What's a great idea?" Asked Gii.

"Toshihisa suggested that we all go to an onsen today. He said that its a great way to spend our last days of summer," explained Takumi.

"An onsen? Hm...come to think of it, I haven't been to one of those in ages. And school doesn't start for another month so why not. Tell Shouzou I'm on board with the plan," said Gii.

"Akaike-kun, did you hear that? Gii and I agree with Toshihisa's plan on going to the onsen," said Takumi.

_"Yep, I heard you. Katakura, they're on board on going to the onsen," _said Shouzou.

_"That's great! Let's tell the others quickly!" _yelled Toshihisa.

"Alright, you call the others and...oh what onsen are we going to?" Asked Takumi.

While Toshihisa told Takumi the address for the onsen, Gii recalculated his route. After Gii and Takumi was told about the plan, Shouzou called the others and told them. Everyone was pretty happy hearing the news accept for Misu. He found the plan a waste of time but as usual, Shingyoji was able to convince him to go. They were to stay for three days and two nights as Shouzou told them that it would be enough time to make it back to Shidou and prepare for the next school year.

When everyone got the address of the onsen, they went on their way. After and hour in the car, Takumi was releaved to finally get out once they arrived. He wasn't the only one who was glad, everyone was. The onsen lodge was large and it looked very luxurious but had a flare of an antique house. The gardens were large and the mist of the baths filled the air. After parking their cars, the boys grabbed their luggage and entered the lodge.

Inside the lodge, everything was bright and cool. It wasn't too crowded as Takumi had thought but it was nice. When the boys got the rooms, they were told that the rooms were not going to be near one another but they all accepted that and went to their assigned rooms. Luckily Gii's and Takumi's room was near Shouzou's. It was only four rooms away. The others had rooms on the opposite side of the lodge but they didn't mind.

**~TakabayshixYoshizawa~**

When Takabayashi and Yoshizawa opened the door to their room, they were quiet surprised. The room was spacious and like all onsen lodges, the floor was a large tatami mat, the view was facing a pond and a courtyard.

"Izumi, isn't this fantastic? I've always wanted to go to an onsen," smiled Yoshizawa.

"Well, I guess it is kind of nice that we get to go to an onsen," said Takabayashi.

"Oh come on, Izumi, you have to smile more," said Yoshizawa as he touched Takabayashi's face.

"Alright, you don't have to go touching me all the time," blushed Takabayashi as he shurgged off Yoshizawa's hands from his cheeks.

Takabayashi went to set down his luggage in the closet but when he opened the closet door, he noticed that there was only one set of futon sheets. With only one set, it would mean that Takabayahsi had to share it with Yoshizawa. Takabayashi stood staring at the futon set, conflicting with himself on what to do. He was clueless as to how he would share this bed with his 'lover' so to say. When Yoshizawa walked by the closet, he noticed Takabayashi standing lifeless in front of it. He walks over to see what was wrong when he also saw the one set futon sheets. Now he understood why Takabayashi was standing lifeless. Even though those two were in a relationship, the two haven't taken things to the next level...or hardly a level at all.

_"Guess this could be a little problem for us. This will be a little awkward. I should distract his attention to something else,"_ thought Yoshizawa.

"Izumi, do you want to go to the onsen with me?" Yoshizawa asked.

"Now? How can you think of something like that at a time like this? I'm calling the lobby for another futon set," said Takabayashi as he walked towards the phone.

"Wait, Izumi, don't," said Yoshizawa as he stopped Takabayashi.

"Why? Aren't you concerned about this?" Asked Takabayashi.

"I mean we're lucky enough to get rooms in the lodge. Because we didn't make a reservation, they managed to squeeze us in. I don't think we should bother them anymore than we already have," said Yoshizawa.

"Fine...I'll go to the onsen with you. But I'm going because you made a valuble point, this issue is not resolved yet," declared Takabayashi.

"Yes, yes...let's go," said Yoshizawa. And with that the two head towards the outdoor onsen.

**~ShingyojixMisu~**

"WOW! An onsen, I haven't been to one of these in ages," smiled Shingyoji as he took a glimpse at one of the nath houses.

"You're that excited to be here, huh? What's go great about it anyways? It's the same everywhere," said Misu.

"No, this time it's different," said Shingyoji.

"Huh? What do you mean it's different?" Misu asked as he unlocked the room's door.

"It's because this time I'm going with you, Arata-san," said Shingyoji as the two stepped into the room.

"Whoa, the room here is huge!" Exclaimed Shingyoji.

"This place is not bad. And the view is sorta good," said Misu as he walked over to the large window.

The breeze of a typical summers day blew into the room, cooling the air and easing Shingyoji's mind. He was overjoyed to stay at an onsen, especially with Misu. As the two started to put their luggage away, Misu found out that there was also only one set of futon mats in the closet where he put his stuff. When Shingyoji went to put away his luggage, he too noticed the futon sheets. He looked at Misu with a worried expression and asked:

"Is there only one?"

"Yeah it looks like it. Guess we have to share again like at the hotel," said Misu.

"Oh ok," said Shingyoji.

"Well I don't mind. You should be used to it by now, right?" Asked Misu as he turned to face Shingyoji.

"Arata-san...but-" whispered Shingyoji.

"What, you don't like it?" Asked Misu.

"No! I didn't mean that...It's just that..." suttered Shingyoji.

"Don't beat yourself up trying to come up with an excuse, Shingyoji," said Misu as he walked away.

"Wait Arata-san, that's not what I meant," cried Shingyoji as he ran after Misu and gave him a back hug. "I'm really happy that I got to be here with you, honestly."

"Shingyoji..." whispered Misu.

"I'm sorry Arata-san," apologized Shingyoji.

"What are you apologizing for? As long as your happy, then I'm happy," said Misu as he turned to face Shingyoji.

"Arata-san, I love you," said Shingyoji.

Without anyone there to stop them, Misu kissed Shinigyoji once on the lips but that only made Shingyoji want more. Misu kissed Shingyoji passionatly but without Shingyoji realizing, Misu started to unbutton the white shirt the Misu had bought for him during the Tanabata Festival. Misu slowly moved down Shingyoji's lips to slowly kissing his neck lobe while gently removing his pet's shirt. Feeling the cold rush of Misu's fingers on his skin, Shingyoji made an attemp to stop Misu from going any further. Feeling the pleasures of Misu's kisses, Shingyoji fought hard with himself to try and stop Misu.

"Arata-san...let's stop here," cried Shingyoji.

"Why? We've already gone this far...why stop now?" Misu asked as he moved back to kiss Shingyoji's lips.

"But if we go all the way then... we won't get to enjoy the onsen," pointed Shingyoji as he face turned red.

"Isn't it better to enjoy the onsen after this? Your body will feel much better, don't you think?" Suggested Misu as he pushed Shingyoji to a wall.

"But, Arata-san...Ah! No, Arata-san...stop...not there," cried Shingyoji.

"Oh dear...I think a pet should stay quiet unless he wants people to find out," smirked Misu. "Besides...we're staying here...for a while aren't we?"

"Arata-san, you're mean...ah...stop...Arata-san," cried Shingyoji.

"Listen to me Shingyoji, I'm only saying this once...so listen carefully," Misu whispered into Shingyoji's ear.

"Are you going to tell me not to hang around Hayama-san again?" Shingyoji asked.

"I...love you," Misu whispered into Shingyoji's ear. The three sweet words that Shingyoji has been dying to hear came out at last.

"Arata-san...I love you, too," smiled Shingyoji.

**~TakumixGii~**

Gii recieved the room key from the manager and unlocked the room. Takumi followed closely behind him, carrying the luggage. It didn't seem heavy but since Takumi was holding his bag and Gii's bag, the load was too much for him to handle. As soon as he stepped into the room, Takumi dropped Gii's bag on the floor and walked in carrying his own bag. He walked over to the window. annoyed that Gii made him carry the bags. But after seeing the view out the window, Takumi felt so at ease all of a sudden. Gii walked into the room carrying his bag this time and set it in the living area. He walked over to Takumi's side and saw how peaceful his boyfriend's face was.

"The view here is great, isn't it Takumi?" Asked Gii.

"Yeah...wait...are you trying to suck up to me?" Takumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gii.

"Come one, you made me carry your bags while I was carrying my own bags. I just recovered you know," pouted Takumi as he stomped into the bedroom.

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate and I shouldn't have made you carry the heavy bags," Gii apologized as he gave Takumi a hug.

"Gii, you're so cunning," smiled Takumi.

"Why thank you, that is my specialty," Gii joked.

"Mou~ Gii." laughed Takumi. "Ah, let's unpack quickly so we can go enjoy the onsen, I really want to get in it quickly before they close the bath for the night."

"Takumi, don't worry. They don't close the onsen, they let the guest go in and out as they please at whatever time," assured Gii.

"Really? Are you sure?" Asked Takumi as he unpacked his things.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just take your time and sure, let's just get the unpacking over with," said Gii.

The two lovers unpacked their things and placed them in the closet. And like the others, they saw the on set futon sheets but weren't bothered because they were used to sharing just one bed. The two laid out the futon mat and Takumi handed Gii a *yukata but he declinded the offer. Gii said that he didn't like wearing a yukata so he stuck with wearing his own clothes.

*_Yukata - it's like a kimono only it's worn in the summer like for festivals or at a bath house. Yukata literally means bath(ing)_

"Why don't you like wearing a yukata? People wear them all the time at an onsen," asked Takumi.

"I just feel that they are too loose and rather revealing," answered Gii.

"Or maybe it's because you don't know how to wear one," joked Takumi.

"Well maybe I don't but it doesn't matter because I get to see you wear it," said Gii. "That makes up for it."

"Gii...you sound kind of like a pervert," said Takumi.

"What? I do not and it's not bad for me to not want to touch the person I love, right Ta-kumi," smiled Gii as he walked up towards Takumi then slightly kissing him on the lips.

"Mou~Gii, you always think that you can sneak out of everything just by kissing me," said Takumi.

"Why? Isn't it working?" said Gii. "i just thought that you might look cute in a yukata, that's all."

"C-cute?" Suttered Takumi as his face turned red.

"Takumi, you're...blushing. That's even cuter," smiled Gii.

"Who would-" cried Takumi as he broke away from Gii.

Gii quickly pulled Takumi back into a tight embrace along with a sweet kiss. As Gii kissed Takumi, a cold breeze blew into the room, cooling the hot summer air.

"_Oh my, there are so many juicy couples in my lodge today. What a great opportunity to test them out. Let's see how these couples will feel after my test." _echoed a voice. _"These lovely boys will never forget this wonderful experience."_

**Author's note: **_**Who is that mysterious voice? What test is it talking about? Will the three couples be safe at this onsen? Find out in the next chapter.**_

**Takabayashi: Wait, wait, wait a minute. How come the part with me and Yoshizawa is so short compared to the others?**

**Me: Well to be honest, I don't know enough about you guys to write anything 'serious.'**

**Takabayashi: That's just an excuse. I know you read the manga and watched the movies. Isn't that enough to write something...oh I don't know...SOMETHING BETTER?**

**Me: Hey don't yell at me! I'm trying my best! Do you know how hard it is to write something like this that is 16 CHAPTERS LONG! It takes time you know!**

**Takabayashi: Well excuse me for trying to have an opinion.**

**Me: You're forcing your opinion on **_**me**_**! You know I have to write something that fits you guy's image and do you know how hard that is?**

**Takabayashi: Are you trying to pick a fight with me, little girl?**

**Me: Little girl? You-!**

**Yoshizawa: Now, now you guys. Stop fighting, will you? Izumi, the author here is doing her best, the least we can do is support her.**

**Me: Thank you, Yoshizawa-san.**

**Takabayashi: Fine but you better write a good segment about me, got it?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah just go back to school, will ya?**


	2. The Haunted Onsen: The First Test

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for supporting my work. Thanks to all those who reviewed and followed my story.**

Disclaimer - I do not own Takumi-kun : the series and it's characters. I just own my OC's. This is a yaoi/BL fanfiction. If you do not like then do not read and I don't even know why you are here in the first place. To the fans...here's the next chapter!

Extra Part 2: The Haunted Onsen- The First Test

**~TakabayashixYoshizawa~**

The two walk towards the bath house to change but the steam from the outdoor onsen fogged up the night air. When they entered the bathroom, it was rather empty...a little too empty but Takabayashi couldn't care less. He walked over to a shower locker and began taking off his clothes. Yoshizawa walked up to the a locker when he saw Takabayashi in the middle of taking off his shirt. His soft and milky skin shinned under the light. Yoshizawa could only stand and stare as his lover took off his clothes. This was the first time that he was able to see Takabayashi in this form. All he could do was stand and stare with his face turning a slight shade of red. Feeling that someone was watching him, Takabayashi turned around to see that the one watching him was Yoshizawa.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Takabayashi.

"Eh?" said Yoshizawa as he snapped back into reality.

"Why are you stareing me?" Asked Takabayashi with an angry tone.

"Sorry...um...I was just passing through...I didn't mean...to stare," Yoshizawa suttered as he tried no to look into Takabayashi's eyes.

"Just go change so we can get in the onsen already," ordered Takabayashi.

"Alright...sorry," apologized Yoshizawa.

"Whatever," muttered Takabayashi.

The two changed their clothes in a slience, things were awkward. The atmosphere of the bath house was rather tense, it was even hard to let regular oxygen flow by. After taking off his clothes, Takabayashi placed them in a basket near the onsen. He decided to wait for Yoshizawa for a bit, even though things were weird. When he heard footsteps coming towards him, Takabayashi assumed it was Yoshizawa.

"Yoshizawa, is that you?"

"I'm still changing, just a second," Yoshizawa called out from the changing room.

"Wait, you're still in the changing room?" Takabayashi asked, feeling a little bit scared.

"Yes, I'm coming," answered Yoshizawa.

Suddenly the room got foggy, the mist from the springs filled up the room completely. It was so foggy that Takabayashi couldn't see anything but hear the sound of footsteps walking towards him. It was getting closer and closer, Takabayashi couldn't tell who it was.

"Yoshizawa!" Takabayashi called out in a frightened tone.

"Izumi!" He heard Yoshizawa call. "Where are you?"

"I'm by the entrance to the onsen," answered Yoshizawa.

"I can't see anything. Are you ok?" Asked Yoshizawa.

"Where are you!" Cried Takabayashi.

"I'm in the changing room. Don't worry, I'll be right there," assured Yoshizawa.

"Hurry up," said Takabayashi.

_"Oh my...you seem to be in a little bit of trouble, huh?"_ Said a mysterious voice.

"Wh-who's there?" Panicked Takayashi.

"Izumi, what's wrong?" Asked Yoshizawa from afar.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Don't you hear that voice?" Asked Takabayashi.

"What voice?" Asked Yoshizawa.

_"Aw, it looks like you can only hear me...Takabayashi Izumi-kun," _the voice chuckled. _"Where are you looking?"_

"What are you? What do you want with me?" Asked Takabayashi as he scanned the area around him...no one was there.

_"What's wrong? Are you scared? Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything...well to you at least," _the voice laughed maliciously.

"What do you mean? Who are you going to- Yoshizawa! What are you going to do to him?" Asked Takabayashi.

_"Why should you care? You guys don't look like you have anything special with one another. I mean just by the way to talk to him sounds like it," _The voice pointed out.

"What! Yoshizawa and I are..."

_"Are what? Friends? Acquaintances? Or lovers? Hmmm? Which one is it Takabayashi-kun? Or is it that your relationship cannot be defined?"_ Asked the voice.

"I...we're..." suttered Takabayashi as he was thinking.

_"You see, you don't even know what to call this. Are you sure that you even 'love' him? Look at him...he's frantically searching for you, calling out your name. Only someone who truly cares would do something like that." _The voice pointed out. _"You always seem to reject or stop Yoshizawa from wanting to love you, isn't that right?" _

"Izumi! Izumi! Are you there?" Yoshizawa called.

"Yoshizawa," whispered Takabayashi.

_"Come now, if you don't answer him then he'll think that you left."_

"Izumi! Where are you? Answer me!" yelled Yoshizawa.

"Why does he always go so far for someone like me? I don't get how he would like me that much," muttered Takabayashi.

_"Are you saying you don't want him anymore? If you don't answer me boy, I'll take that as a yes and take him off your mind for you."_

Takabayashi stood still, not answering the questioning and conflicting with himself. He honestly did not know how to describe their relationship for he did not truly understand how Yoshizawa felt. He didn't know how he felt for Yoshizawa either. While standing near the door, Takabayashi noticed that Yoshizawa had stopped calling his name. The room was very quiet with only the mist floating around and blinding Takabayashi's sight. Without hearing a single sound from anything, he started to worry. He called out Yoshizawa's name but got no reply but the cold dead silence. After calling out his name, Takabayashi slowly start to lose hope. What would he do without Yoshizawa next to him?

_"Oh no. Where's Yoshizawa-kun? I don't hear him calling you anymore Takabayashi-kun. He might have already given up. He probably left to find someon new. I mean given all the times that you rejected him, right?" _Asked the voice sarcastically.

_"_Shut up! What do you know about Yoshizawa? You're nothing but a mist!" Cried Takabayashi/

_ "Trust me, boy. I may be a mist or a ghost but I probably know him more than you do," _ said the mist.

"How do you know about him? You haven't been with him long enough to know what kind of person he is. Now where is he? Give him back to me," demanded Takabayashi.

_"I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't let that boy be with someone who is only half-heartly in love with him. Do you know what he feels like? He thinks that he's in a one-sided relationship,"_ said the mist.

"What? One-sided? What do you mean?" Asked Takabayashi.

_"I don't blame him for feeling that way. You don't show ay signs of affection to him...ever!" _the voice echoed.

"That's not true, I...I don't want to make him feel that way. Where is he? Please! Yoshizawa!" Cried Takabayashi. "Please give him back."

Suddenly a hand came out from the mist from behind and grabbed Takabayashi's shoulder. He shrieked in surprise and fear. He was too frightened to move or to even turn his head to check who it was. The hand gripped tighter on his shoulder and Takabayashi couldn't shake it off. But a voice that came through relieved him of his worries.

"There you are. I finally found you. Are you alright?"

"Yoshizawa! I thought I lost you!" Cried Takabayashi as he gave Yoshizawa a tight hug.

"Hey, what's gotten in to you? Is everything alright?" Asked Yoshizawa as he wrapped his arms around Takabayashi. It was as if Yoshizawa had never been gone.

"Everything's fine now that you're here," said Takabayashi.

"Did I miss something? Did something happen? And this mist, I thought onsen water vapor was suppose to collect and dissapear outside of the bath house," Asked Yoshizawa.

_"See, he never gave up looking for you. All I did was make the mist thicker so he couldn't see but he kept on going. Takabayashi-kun now do you understand?"_ The voice asked.

"Yes I understand now. Thank you," thanked Takabayashi.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Yoshizawa.

"Nothing...I'm just talking to myself. Let's go out to the onsen, it's getting pretty late," pointed out Takabayashi.

_"Now I understand. Yoshizawa is a really nice person and he loves me. And I think I might be in love him, too,"_ thought Takabayashi as he sat in the warm water with Yoshizawa.

After sitting in the bath for awhile, the two got out and took a quick shower. Then they both headed off to their room. Yoshizawa was nervous about what Takabayashi would do about the one futon set. But in the end, the two ended up sharing sheets for a long and wonderful night.

_"One couple down, two more to go," _ the mysterious voice chuckled. _"This is going to be a fun summer...for me that is."_

_**Now that Takabayashi has witness that ghost, will his feelings for Yoshizawa change completely or will he go back to the ways before? What will happen to the others? Will they go through with the same problem as Takabayashi and Yoshizawa? Or will it be something worse? Find out next chapter on this **__**Summer's Special.**_

**Me: DONE! Chapter two is finished! There are you satisfied? **

**Takabayashi: Yeah, yeah ...it's okay I guess. **

**Me: Finally something that has satisfied your taste.**

**Takabayashi: But don't expect me to be happy for too long. I still want more chapters about me in it you know.**

**Me: Hai, hai I understand Izumi Takabayashi-san. Now please go back to the story and let me write the next one... Thank you. Well then everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please reiview and comment and whatever. my next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. The Haunted Onsen: The Second Test

**Hey everyone, it's been a while since I wrote something. I had writers block and school was killing me along with other things. Now I finally could write something. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun: the Series. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi/BL fan fiction and if you do not like...then why are you even reading this? For those who love this...enjoy.

Extra Part 2: The Haunted Onsen - The Second Test

**~ShingyojixMisu~**

With all their things stored in the closet and futon set up, Shingyoji really wanted to go to the onsen. Time was flying by really quickly and Shingyoji wasn't going to let anymore of it go. He begged Misu to go to the onsen but Misu declined and told him that he would go tomorrow. Giving up his hopes of trying to persuade Misu, Shingyoji walked by himself to the onsen, upset. As he was in the changing room, Shingyoji was still slumping around about the fact that Misu wasn't there with him.

"He always does this to me. It's unfair, I always have to do the things he likes but when it comes to my needs...it's completely different," pouted Shingyoji.

_"Well if it isn't another couple situation. This must be popular with this generation," _a voiced echoed as a thick mist filled up the changing room.

"Who's there?" Shingyoji panicked.

_"Don't you worry; I'm not going to hurt you. Now you seem a little upset, what's wrong?" _the voice asked.

"Wait...did you hear me talk a few minutes ago?" Shingyoji asked.

_"I might have but I live here. It's hard not to hear things around here," _exclaimed the voice.

"Then I guess you kind of heard me rant on, huh?" Shingyoji asked.

_"Sadly...yes. Are you and your lover not getting along?" _ The mysterious voice asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a fight but I'm just a little upset that Arata-san didn't come with me to sit in the onsen. I dreamed about doing something like this with him for a long time. But he never likes to do things I want. If he were to be treated like that, then he would see what it feels like to be in my shoes," complained the teen.

_"So you want to teach him a lesson in a sense? If that is what you wish...then so be it Shingyoji-kun. It is time to make Misu Arata see what it is like to be treated unfairly by the one he loves,"_ the voice whispered with a smirk.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Shingyoji asked in confusion as the mysterious voice echoed away and the room filled with an even thicker smoke.

Suddenly, Shingyoji felt a burning sensation in his body. It was rising and spreading everywhere. It was painful and Shingyoji couldn't think. He cried out in pain, wishing someone would hear him and hoping at any moment; Misu would walk through the doors and rescue him. As the pain spread, Shingyoji slowly lost feeling in his legs; they felt like they were melting away. He fell on the floor with a thud and a cry of pain emitted from him mouth. He tried to get back up to escape from the room but his body was no longer listening to him. The pain got more intense, stronger by the minute; Shingyoji couldn't restrain it any longer. His consciousness completely disappeared.

It had been awhile since Shingyoji had left to go to the onsen and he hadn't returned yet. Misu was starting to get worried. Finding that he could no longer wait, Misu stood up to go look for him. As he was about to leave the room, Shingyoji walked in. Seeing that Shingyoji was back, Misu felt relief but then he noticed something, Shingyoji seem a little quiet. He would usually come into the room and greet Misu with his goofy smile. However this time, when he came in, it was as if it was someone else. Shingyoji was not look as happy and cheery like he always would.

Shingyoji walked into the bedroom and put his clothes into his bag in complete silence. He then walked over to the living area and sat down to read a book. This behavior was very strange to Misu so he decided to ask what was wrong:

"Hey, Shingyoji, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Shingyoji answered bluntly, without even looking up from the book.

"You're acting really strange. Did something happen in the onsen?" Misu asked.

"Nothing happened while I was in the onsen. I just feel tired," exclaimed Shingyoji.

"If you're tired, then go get some sleep," said Misu.

With that, Shingyoji put down his book and went into the bed room. He spread out the futon and laid down. Misu sat in the living area, reading his own book, he waited for Shingyoji to call him into the room. However, Shingyoji did not say anything once again. The room was silent, the sound of the crickets chirped through the large windows and the cool summer night breeze blew through the room. After waiting for ten minutes, Misu gave up and walked into the bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and laid down next to Shingyoji, who was deep within his sleep.

_"What's wrong with him? Is he mad at me just because I didn't go to the onsen bath with him? I'll go with him tomorrow, it's not that big of a deal,"_ thought Misu as he stared up at the ceiling. And with that last thought, Misu closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Misu woke up to an empty futon sheet. He woke up and scanned the room, Shingyoji was not there. He got up and walked out into the living area but Shingyoji wasn't there as well. At that moment, Misu got a little worried and at that exact moment, Shingyoji walked back into the room wearing a new yukata. His hair was damp and he was holding another pair of his clothes in his hand.

Misu walked over, furious and asked: "Where the hell were you?"

"Can't you see? I was taking a bath," Shingyoji said bluntly.

"Ok, I'm getting sick of this attitude of yours. What's wrong and this time I demand an explanation," demanded Misu.

"Why? Who are you to make me explain? What gives you the right?" Asked Shingyoji as he avoided Misu and walked into the bed space.

"Shingyoji, wait. Why are you like this? This isn't the Shingyoji that I know," said Misu.

"Maybe I've changed. Maybe I'm not the old Shingyoji. You should get used to it, no." Shingyoji smirked.

"No, this change is too sudden. A person just can't change like this," exclaimed Misu. "I need you to come back, be the old Shingyoji."

"Change back? Why? So you can boss me around again or so that I can be your _pet _again?" Shingyoji yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Misu asked. "I never-"

"You treat me so unfairly and everything always has to go your way. It's not fair, Arata-san. You may not think so but that's the truth," cried Shingyoji as he stomped out of the room.

"Shingyoji, calm down, please. Listen to me for a second will you?" Misu yelled as he ran after Shingyoji.

"I've had enough of this. I wanted a good relationship between us…not this distant kind. I can't stand it anymore!" Sobbed Shingyoji.

_"Oh dear…it looks like he finally cracked," _echoed a voice.

"What! Who's there?" Misu asked.

_"I guess possessing him was just too much work after all. Poor boy, he's conflicted by so many things," _exclaimed the voice as Shingyoji fell to the ground unconscious. Luckily Misu caught him in time.

"Shingyoji, oi Shingyoji! Get a hold of yourself!" Yelled Misu.

_"It's no use boy. He's used up all his energy…or at least I did. Possessing someone is not easy on me nor is it easier for the host. Holding two souls in his body was too much," _exclaimed the voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? You…possessed Shingyoji? Why?" Misu asked with an angry tone.

_"He made a wish and all I did was granted it," _exclaimed the voice.

"A wish…what wish did he make?" Misu asked in confusion.

_"He felt that you were treating him unfairly and that he wanted you to see what it was like being in his shoes. So I made it so that his attitude was completely different to see if you would notice anything," _said the voice. _"As expected, you figured it out immediately. Misu Arata-kun, Shingyoji really does love you. Yet why do you treat him unfairly?" _

"Why you ask…I know how he feels and I feel the same way but…"

_"You don't know how to express yourself to him? Is that it?" _the voice asked.

Misu fell silent at the comment that the mysterious voice made. But what it said was true, even though the two of them were together, their relationship was lacking. Shingyoji felt the need to please Misu while Misu himself did not know how to react to that. The two of them just got into a serious relationship for about only a year and yet with all that has happened, things were moving by too fast.

Misu carried Shingyoji back into the bedroom and laid him down on the futon sheet. Shingyoji's sleeping face looked very peaceful yet it made Misu feel guilty of the way he always treated his lover. Staring down at him, Misu lowered himself and gave Shingyoji a light kiss on the forehead. He turned and scanned the room, looking for the ghost that had used Shingyoji and calling out to it.

_"Now do you see his importance to you?"_ The voice finally spoke.

"I got it. Shingyoji is really important to me. Now tell me, will he wake up after this?" Misu asked.

_"It depends on you, Arata-kun. Prove that you know of his importance, prove that you truly and honestly love him, then he might just,"_ echoed the voice as it slowly disappears.

"Wait! What do you mean prove it? What if I don't? Is he ever going to wake up? Please tell me," begged Misu. "Shingyoji, oi Shingyoji! Wake up, please open your eyes."

There was no reply, not even a single sound uttered from Shingyoji's lips but the sound of his slow breaths. Misu continuously shook Shingyoji's body and called out his name in hopes that Shingyoji will wake up. However, not matter how many times he tried to wake Shingyoji; he would not open his eyes.

"Shingyoji…please…I need you to wake up. I'm sorry I treated you like that; I was confused on how to show you what I felt. I knew how you felt about me yet…I acted as if I never cared but in truth I do care. I care about you a lot," whispered Misu. "I…truly and with all my heart…love you."

And with that Misu bent down and gave Shingyoji a kiss on his lips. It was like true love's kiss; Shingyoji woke up immediately afterwards. His eyes looking straight into Misu's and a bright smile drew itself on his face. Misu then knew that his Shingyoji was back.

Misu and Shingyoji finally went to the onsen together, the two sat in a private onsen. The steam of the hot water was thick but that was so that people could not see what was actually going on. Underneath the steam, Shingyoji sat in Misu embrace and with their lips sealed together. The hot water burn their skin but it was refreshing at the same time. Misu then pushed Shingyoji against a decorative rock in the stream and whispered sweet words into Shingyoji's ears repeatedly:

"Shingyoji…aishiteru…"

"Arata-san…me too, Arata-san I really love you," smiled Shingyoji as Misu kissed him on the lips with deep passion.

With his arms locked around his lover's neck, Shingyoji was at the will of Misu, following everything that Misu did to him. Misu stroked Shingyoji's hair, his skin and kissed him anywhere that was available. The hot water was the thing holding them back; however, at that point, Misu did not care anymore. Misu kissed Shingyoji from his lips and travelled down to his neck, then to his collar bone towards his neck lobe. At the touch of Misu's lips on his skin, Shingyoji let out each cry pleasure. But he was holding back much more and to the verge of breaking but he was afraid that someone might hear them. Misu knew he was holding back so he whispers:

"Why are you holding back those cries? Let them out…no one can hear us…this is a private house, remember?"

"A…Arata-san…but what if…ah! Arata-san…not too hard…no…I can't hold it," cried Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji…don't hold back anymore from now on, alright?" Misu whispered.

"Arata-san…I can't…no more please…not here," struggled Shingyoji.

"Why not…you wanted to be here…didn't you?" Misu asked.

"But…this is too much…we should go back and…ah…stop…Arata-san," cried Shingyoji.

"Well done, you're letting your cries out…don't hold back," smirked Misu.

After a few minutes, the two got out of the water and took a shower together. It was everything that Shingyoji wanted and more; the two of them have experienced something that has changed their relationship with one another.

_**Another relationship was tested and cleared. Has Misu learned his lesson completely? What will this mysterious being do to the last couple, Gii and Takumi? Will they also clear the test like the others or fail and fall into deep despair? Find out next chapter.**_

**THE FIFTH MOVIE IS OUT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I HAVE OFFICIALLY TAKEN A LOOK INTO THE FIFTH WORLD OF** _**TAKUMI-KUN THE SERIES: ANO, HARETA AZORA**_. **AFTER WATCHING IT, I HAVE NEW INSPIRATION AND I REALLY SUGGEST THAT YOU WATCH IT ASAP! IT WILL MAKE ANY FANS OF THIS GET A NOSEBLEED...I NEARLY DID. PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW WITH ONE! THANK YOU!**


	4. The Haunted Onsen: The Third Test

**Hey everyone, it's been a while since I've been able to write, school is literally killing me. And as everyone knows, the fifth movie is out however it is in Chinese Subbed and our good friend SayaSubs is trying his/her best to sub the movie. But there are threats going towards of beloved subber so we have to wait. Anyways…after seeing the movie, new ideas rushed into my mind but also it made it hard to me to be able to write something so I had to wait. Now then….dugudugudugu! Here is the new chapter.**

A/N: I do not own Takumi-kun: The Series and its characters. I just own my OC's and the plot. If I had own this series, I would die.

Extra Part 3: The Haunted Lodge - The Third and Final Test

"Gii, hurry up. I want to go to the onsen," complained Takumi.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Gii as he grabbed his change of clothes from his bag.

"Mou~ can't you just wear the yukata once? For me, please?" Takumi begged.

"No, Takumi I don't like to wear those. I'm sorry but it's just not my thing," exclaimed Gii.

"Hmph…Gii, you're boring. You're supposed to wear it for the onsen. Its tradition, you know?" Takumi complained as he walked towards the door and picking up the door key.

"Alright, alright," said Gii as he ran after Takumi and gave his lover a back hug. "I'll wear it for you one day, okay?"

Gii kissed Takumi lightly on the cheek showing his apology. Takumi blushed at the kiss and tried to break away. He did not want Gii see his face but it was already too late. Gii pulled Takumi back and kissed him on the lips while slowly pushing the young uke against the wall. Takumi noticed Gii's intention and stopped him from going any further. He shot Gii a pouty stare and said:

"Mou~ Gii, if you continue this we'll never get to go to the onsen."

"It doesn't matter; you can go in it tomorrow, right?" Gii asked.

"No…I want to go in it today like _now_, Gii," exclaimed Takumi.

"Guess there's no point in trying to go any further," muttered Gii as he let Takumi go and walked towards the door. "Not with that stubborn attitude of yours in the way,"

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Takumi asked.

"Nothing," smirked Gii.

"Gii, you're such a bully," cried Takumi.

In the bathhouse, Takumi quickly changed out of his yukata and told Gii that he would go in the onsen first. He walked down the hallway that lead to the outdoor onsen and went out of the door with the blue curtains hanging down from it. The cool air and the breeze sent chills down Takumi's bare skin with only a towel around his waist. He could see the steam rising from the hot water. That only made him more anxious to get into the water. Takumi placed one foot into the bath slowly, the hot water was his foot but it felt painfully nice. Then slowly Takumi dipped his left foot and then the rest of his body into the water. The hot water was melting his skin while he was waiting for Gii to come in.

After waiting a few minutes, Gii walked through the door. Takumi looked at Gii in awe. Gii's body was truly beautiful even though he has seen his lover's body before; Takumi still admired Gii's amazingly built yet slender body. Takumi couldn't help but blush at the sight of his boyfriend. He turned away, trying to hide his bright red face.

As Gii splashed his way next to Takumi, he noticed that his lover was not looking at him and that his face was rather red. Gii gave out a small chuckle and walked closer to his lover. He sat down next to Takumi, pretending not to see his red face. He let out a sigh as he felt the hot water brush against his skin. Takumi tried to hold in his yelps as the water brushed against his skin. Seeing his lover shudder every few minutes, Gii couldn't help but tease, the urge was just too much.

"Ta-ku-mi," smiled Gii he poked Takumi; making him jump. "Whoa! I didn't mean to make you jump."

"Gii! The water is hot you know," pouted Takumi.

"Alright, I'm sorry...well this is an onsen so obviously the water is hot. Its suppose to burn the skin...not that you didn't know since your face was turning bright red," exclaimed Gii.

"What! That not tru- MMMHHMM!" Takumi cried as Gii pulled him into a tight embrace and passionate kiss.

After Gii let Takumi go, he shot a glare at Gii and faced that other way. Gii knew in his mind that he had made Takumi mad but had an urge to tease his lover even more.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Hmph! Gii that's not funny," pouted Takumi.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Don't cry...you're going to be mistaken as a girl," teased Gii.

"What! A girl? Gii! Stop it...its not funny," cried Takumi as he got up to leave.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry and I'll stop, okay?" Gii pleaded as he grabbed Takumi's hand to stop him.

"You're a bully," mumbled Takumi.

"I know I am, but please just sit down and enjoy this with me," Gii pleaded.

"I actually have to go use the restroom. I'll be right back," Takumi said as he bent down and gave a quick peck on his lover's check.

Takumi got out of the hot water and felt a breeze brush by him. Chills ran down his spine and he quickly ran into the bath house for warmth. Giving out a sigh of relief, Takumi walked towards the bathroom until he suddenly heard the tap turn on. He scanned the room and saw that nobody was in the room. Feeling a little creep out, Takumi quickly walked towards the stalls.

After taking care of things, Takumi walked out and washed his hands at the sink. He looked down at his hands as they were filled with soap and the cold tap water rushing down on them. As he turned the water tap off and looked up, he saw something in the mirror. It was a person who was staring back at him. He started to panic but he didn't want to scream. He turned around and check if he was hallucinating or if there someone really there. As soon as he turned around, he saw that nothing was there but when he turned back to walk to the door, the person was standing right in front of him.

"Boo.." the voice laughed.

Takumi let out a loud scream of fear as he tumbled backwards on the slippery floor. He body froze him fear as he saw this person...no...this thing standing in front of him. He couldn't move until he saw the thing walk slowly towards him. Takumi got up as fast as he could and ran, trying to avoid the thing from touching him.

Takumi ran around the thing and tried to get out but again, he slipped on the wet tiled floors. He landed with his elbow breaking his fall. He screamed out in pain as he saw blood gushing out of his elbow. He held his elbow in pain but before he knew it, the thing was right above him. He knew that he need Gii beside, but he knew that Gii would've heard his screams by now. Hoping that Gii would come, Takumi let out one more cry, calling out his lover's name.

"GII! HELP!"

Meanwhile out on at the bath, Gii found it suspicious that Takumi had not returned after some time. Suddenly he heard Takumi scream from the showers. Gii first brushed it off thinking that Takumi must have seen a spider of some sort. But when he heard Takumi scream again but this time a scream of pain and calling his name, Gii jumped out of the hot water and ran into the bath house. At the middle of the bath floors, he saw Takumi on the floor holding his elbow and red liquid rushing out of it. He saw his lover's teary eyes and a strange figure hovering over him. Gii blood started to boil seeing that his Takumi was crying and was hurt.

"Takumi," Gii called out.

"Gii...help me," Takumi cried.

"No...don't come near him...he's mine..." the strange figure whispered.

The thing did a strange gesture with it's hands and a thick cloud of smoke covered the whole bath house. Gii's vision on his lover slowly faded away to the point where he couldn't see Takumi anymore. Takumi soon couldn't see his lover anymore as well but all he could see was the thick cloud of smoke and the strange figure still hovering over him. He was past the point of being scared, he was terrified at the moment.

The strange figure then slowly bent down and grabbed Takumi's hand. Takumi felt a shock of pain as it touch him because it was tightly gripping his bleeding arm. As the grip got tighter, Takumi couldn't help but let out cries and grunts of pain. He was sure that Gii could hear him from the other side but he couldn't help it, the sounds just came out. As he cried out, Takumi could hear the thing chuckle as if this was entertaining.

"S-stop...it, please..." Takumi cried.

"Why should I?" The thing laughed.

"AH! Stop it! It hurts! STOP IT!...Gii, help me!" Takumi cried.

"TAKUMI, Where are you?" Gii asked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Takumi asked with teary eyes.

"Why should you care?" The thing said. "Hah, looks like your lover can't come and save you now, can he? Now you'll get to feel the pain I felt, the feeling of abandonment. All I wanted was an apology...Takumi."

"Eh? What are you talking about? Let go of my hand, please...it hurts," Takumi pleaded.

"I was left alone...in the rain...waiting for you...why...why did you leave me?" The thing asked.

"The rain? What...wait...ni-nii-chan? Is that you?" Takumi asked.

"Takumi...it's been too long...I've missed you so much..." said the thing.

"Nii-chan...it really is you! But...you died years ago yet your standing in front of me...how is this possible?" Takumi asked as the thing finally let his bleeding hand go.

"Takumi...why didn't you come visit me this year? Do you still hate me? Even now?" His brother asked.

"Nii-chan...I...I don't hate you anymore," said Takumi as he stood up from his spot.

"Then why didn't you visit me? I miss you, Takumi, my adorable little Takumi..." Said his brother.

"Nii-chan, I missed you, too. Why are you here?" Takumi asked.

"To take you home, Takumi," Said the thing.

"Eh...? Home? What are you talking about?" Takumi asked.

"We can go home now...you don't have to hide anymore, mom and dad have already forgiven you," persuaded the shadow.

"They...they have? They've finally forgiven me?" Takumi asked him shock.

"Come on...let's go home...we can be a family again like the old days," Said the shadow.

"But...Gii...he's still back there," said Takumi, turning back.

"Do you see him? Do you hear him? It seems to me like he's left you," said Takumi's brother.

"No that's not true...Gii would never leave me. He...he loves me," exclaimed Takumi.

"I don't think so...he's gone...there's no point...to him, you were just a toy...not a lover...he could fine many more toys," chuckled the shadow.

"NO! That's not true! Gii loves me...he saved me...he saved me from YOU!" Takumi cried. "You ruined my life..._You_ framed me! YOU LEFT ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF! You're a liar! You lied to mom and dad!"

"Takumi...I'm sorry...I...but you know I regret it all. You know I do," the voice pleaded.

"No...now I remember why I hated you so much. You were the cause of everything!...but if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made the decision of attending Shidou. Then I wouldn't have met Gii. I would've been that strange anti-social boy who everyone hated for the rest of my life," Takumi said. "In a way...thank you, nii-chan but also good-bye."

Takumi walked away, trying to find his way through the smoke and calling out Gii's name. In the distance, he heard Gii calling out his name as well. Takumi ran towards where Gii's voice was until he found him, at last. Gii held Takumi in a tight embrace, kissing his checks and his lips, making sure that nothing else was wrong with his lover. He then noticed that his lover's hand was bleeding pretty badly. Gii grabbed a nearby towel and lightly wiped the blood off Takumi's arm.

"I let you get hurt again," Gii whispered.

"I don't care…as long as I still have you then I don't care if my skin gets scraped a few times," said Takumi as he kissed Gii on the lips.

Suddenly the smoke cleared around the two, showing the whole bathhouse. Gii pulled Takumi close to him, showing that he was going to protect Takumi. He heard chuckles that were echoing throughout the whole bathhouse. Gii could feel Takumi's grip getting tighter as they heard the laughs.

"Who's there?" Gii called out.

_"My…oh my, looks like I need to step up my game," _echoed the voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Gii asked.

_"I am the spirit of this onsen bath. I help bring couples closer together by testing out their love for one another,"_ the voice explained.

"But why us?" Gii asked.

_"Well…you two are a couple, am I wrong? And I thought this would be interesting because you two have such a strong connection,"_ said the spirit.

"So you're basically acting like cupid," said Gii.

_"You could say that,"_ laughed the spirit.

"Gii…um…you realize you are talking to a ghost…right?" Takumi asked nervously.

"I know…" said Gii.

_"Hey! I am not a ghost. I am a spirit. Ghosts are awfully mean creatures with no respect for others," _cried the voice.

"Okay! Sorry, we didn't mean to upset you. So if you're done testing us, can we leave?" Gii asked.

"Wait…why was nii-chan here?" Takumi asked.

"What?" Gii gasped.

"Why was my brother here?" Takumi asked,

_"I brought you're brother's soul here. I wanted to test whether or not you still had lingering feelings about your past but to my amazement, you passed. You didn't let your brother's words affect you. However, Takumi-kun…those were you brother's true feelings. He is really sorry. Please find the heart to forgive him so he can finally rest in peace," _advised the spirit in a gentle voice.

"Nii-chan…" Takumi whispered. "I already have forgiven him."

_"Thank you, Takumi,"_ echoed a male voice.

"Nii-chan, is that you?" Takumi asked.

_"Yeah it's me…I can't believe it's been four years. Look how much you've grown…from a little cry baby brother to this tall and handsome young man,"_ said Takumi's brother. _"I'm sorry, Takumi…I never realized how much pain you were in until I died. Takumi…I'm sure one day mom and dad will have the heart to forgive you like you've forgiven me."_

"Nii-chan…it's all in the past now. And if they don't forgive me…then there is nothing I can do about it," said Takumi.

_"No…they will forgive you…one day they will…I'll make sure of it," _said Takumi's brother. _"It's time for me to leave you now. Take care alright…oh and Saki Giichi-kun…please take care of my brother. I'm leaving him in your care."_

"Yes sir," said Gii.

_"And with this, you two have passed you test. I will now rest as well…until another couple comes by that amuses me that is," _giggled the spirit. _"Oh right, Takumi-kun, you probably don't want that bloody arm getting in your way. Sorry about that…let me fix it. All you need to do is go in the hot spring and dip your arm in it, the water will heal you, I promise."_

"Thank you," said Takumi.

And with that, the two souls left and the room fell silent. Gii took Takumi out to the onsen and Takumi dipped his arm into the hot water. At first it stung but slowly the pain went away. The cut on his elbow disappeared and the water turned clear again.

Seeing that his lover was back to normal again, Gii held Takumi close to his body. He didn't want to let Takumi go until he felt a light push. Gii let Takumi go and the two headed back to their room. They spent a glorious night together after all that has happened.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like this chapter. Please review and then I will post some more! Look forward to it!**

**Takumi: **So now what?

**Me: **Well there will be more. I mean in this, you guys have only spent your first day at the onsen. There's another day to go.

**Takumi:** Right…so then what?

**Me:** You'll see.

**Takumi: **What come on! Tell me, what's going to happen next?

**Me: **I said wait didn't I? I mean I have other stories I'm writing and homework too y' know.

**Gii:** She's right, Takumi. Be a little patient.

**Takumi: **Fine…if you say so.

**Gii: **That's good. (_Kisses him on the lips)_

**Me:** Oh…guys! Get a room! Please! Author creating work here!

**Both:** Sorry…


	5. The Summer Festival Part 1

**Hey Everyone! So sorry for this but it seems that there was a problem that I just noticed now. There was this part near the end of the story that didn't seem to come out. So for those who already read this and were a bit confused...skip to the end...there's more than you think *hint hint* Anyways so sorry and enjoy cuz it's new for me to write more than I usually do if you know what I mean...*wink wink*!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun: The Series nor do I own the characters accept my OC's and plot. I hope you like this.

Chapter 5: The Summer Festival

After the Shidou Academy boys arrived at the onsen, three couples encountered a "cupid –like" spirit, who tested them on their relationships with one another. Every one of them passed the test but is it really enough to test that they belong with each other?

**Normal POV:**

After a night at the onsen, the boys felt so refreshed. In the morning of the next day, everyone except Toshihisa, Takabayshi and Yoshizawa, were sitting in the dinning room of the lodge and eating their breakfast. Takabayshi and Yoshizawa already had breakfast before them and decided to spend their day walking around the village and going to the beach so they left first.

The boys sat by a large window with a view of the ocean. Even though they were inside, the room was rather open to nature so there was a nice breeze blowing into the room. Takumi felt that the air felt so wonderful that his smiled got even wider than it was previously. Gii smiled ask he saw his lover smiling. At the other side of the table Shouzou was having a good long discussion about the history of the onsen and how many there were in Japan, total…boring (no offense). Shingyoji was too busy eating his tasty breakfast but still listening in on their conversation.

Suddenly Toshihisa busted into the room and ran towards their table, panting like a dog. Takumi asked Toshihisa what happened to him and why was he running so hard. He looked as if he just came out of bed and ran a mile without stopping. After catching is breath, Toshihisa announced that there was a summer festival at the village shrine near the onsen.

"Summer festival?" Gii asked.

"Really Toshihisa? That's so great! I really want to go," smiled Takumi.

"I know right! When I got out of my room, I saw the village people carrying things and I asked them. They told me that they were having a festival. I was so happy and thought that everyone would want to go," said Toshihisa.

"Sounds fun," said Shouzou.

"Hey everyone, lets go tonight," said Shingyoji. "It'll be fun, right Arata-san?"

"Sure, whatever," said Misu.

"Alright, then it's settled, we are _all_ going tonight to the shrine's summer festival!" Toshihisa yelled.

And with that, everything was decided. The boys were to go to the festival at around 5 pm. The look of excitement was written all over Takumi and Shingyoji's face because this will be the first summer festival that they will get to spend with their lovers. Especially for Takumi because in the past Gii would always be on a plane to America to work with his father. Takumi never got to spend enough time with Gii.

Back their room, Takumi was too excited to even sit down. Gii, on the other hand, was quite calm even though he knew why his lover would be so happy. While sitting down near the door looking out to the courtyard garden and pond, Gii heard a knock on the door. Before he could get up to answer the door, Takumi was already at the door. When he opened the door, Takumi saw Shingyoji and Toshihisa.

"Yo, Takumi," greeted Toshihisa.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Asked Takumi.

"We were wondering if you want to go around the village and do a little souvenir shopping with us," said Toshihisa.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun. Please Hayama-san," begged Shingyoji.

"Well…it does sound fun. Hey, Gii, can I go with Toshihisa and Shingyoji-kun to the village shops?" Takumi called in the room.

"Sure why not," exclaimed Gii. "How long are you guys going to be gone?"

"Gii-senpai, I've told Arata-san and Akaike-senpai that we were going to meet up with everyone at the festival," said Shingyoji.

"That sounds promising. All right, well don't get lost or cause too much trouble," said Gii.

"Yes," answered all three as they headed out the door.

"_Wow, I do sound like a parent,"_ thought Gii.

Meanwhile, the three teenagers caught a bus towards the nearby village. They walked around the village and looking at the different objects that represent the ocean. Takumi saw magnets with pictures of New York and of Mount. Fuji. He even saw many toys in the shops. Shingyoji was looking in a nearby yukata shop when he had an idea. He called Takumi and Toshihisa over.

"Hayama-san, Toshihisa-san, can you come here fore a moment?"

"What's the matter, Shingyoji-kun," asked Takumi.

"For tonight's festival, can we wear yukatas," asked Shingyoji.

"What? Yukata? We're not girls you know," said Toshihisa.

"I know but men can wear yukatas, too. And I want to wear one…please Hayama-san, can you wear on with me," begged Shingyoji.

"Well…I don't know…I wouldn't mind though," said Takumi.

"Really, then you'll wear one with me?" Asked Shingyoji as his eyes lit up.

"Takumi, are you sure?" Asked Toshihisa.

"Sure…I mean it couldn't hurt," shrugged Takumi.

"Then Gii-senpai can see you in a nice yukata," smiled Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji-kun!" Blushed Takumi.

Takumi and Shingyoji walked into the yukata shops while Toshihisa stood outside. After a minute or so, Toshihisa gave up and went into the shop. The three boys picked out their own yukata, laughing and joking at the same time. After an hour, the three had finally picked out their yukata and changed into it. With their bags that held their change of clothes, they quickly made their way back to the lodge. Shingyoji suggested that they don't meet with the other group and just drop off their clothes.

Meanwhile back at the lodge, Gii and Shouzou was sitting in the lobby having a conversation. Though they were talking about random things not relating to anything. Then Misu walked down the stairs to the lobby and saw them there. He walked over and sat down on one of the seats. After minutes of silence have passed, Shouzou decided to break the tension and suggest that they go to see the festival. Gii and Misu agree to this and they made their way out of the lodge. The three walked to the street and turned to the long and high stone stairway to the shrine. They waited by a large tree. While at the shrine, Gii text Takumi about where everyone would meet up; Takumi texts back with a yes and a cute smiley face.

Back at the lodge, Takumi and his friends finally got the chance to drop off their clothes and began their trip to the shrine festival. Takumi was somewhat nervous to have Gii see him in the yukata that he just bought. As the three were walking to the shrine, they could see many people already gathered and they could hear people selling goods at the festival. And then Takumi felt something tapped him on his back. He turned around and saw three girls in pretty yukatas, looking shyly up at him. Shingyoji and Toshihisa also turned around and saw the girls.

"Um…can we have a picture with you guys?" Asked one of the girls.

"I guess so," said Shingyoji.

The girls quickly took a picture with the boys and then said their good-byes. They then quickly walked up the steps, giggling and whispering to each. They constantly looked back at Takumi and his friends until the reached the top. Then they disappeared. Takumi and his friends exchanged questioning looks at each other then proceed up towards the shrine. Since Takumi knew where he was supposed to Gii and the others, he looked around the festival for a large tree. When he spotted the tree with Gii, he told Shingyoji that everyone else was over there. Shingyoji then came up with the idea to surprise them. Toshihisa was jealous because he didn't have anyone to surprise so he said to Takumi and Shingyoji that he would go ahead first and take a tour of the festival. He asked Takumi to text Gii saying that he went ahead and Takumi did just as Toshihisa asked.

After Toshihisa had left, Shingyoji pulled Takumi to the side and hid behind a tree. They saw how tired and bored their lovers were, the slowly approached them. Shingyoji walked in front of Takumi and with the rustling noise of his sandals, Misu turned around with a face that showed a little bit of shock but still he kept a cool façade with a smirk. Gii noticed the rustling noises also turned around. He then saw his cute lover wearing a summer yukata, it was like he was in a trance; Gii couldn't take his eyes off of Takumi. Takumi noticed that Gii was staring at him and his face started to turn red. He felt his face getting hotter and hotter; Takumi was so embarrassed but happy.

"Hayama, Shingyoji, what is up with this?" Shouzou asked.

"We thought that it would be nice to wear them since this is a summer festival," exclaimed Shingyoji. "You guys like it?"

"It looks good," said Misu bluntly.

"So lets get going everyone," announced Shouzou.

As the group walked by each stand, they walked by this one stand called: "Cute Boy of the Day." Shouzou, having walked behind everyone, stopped to take a look. There, he saw something strange and decided to call everyone over. When they all came over, everyone was rather shocked at what they saw, especially Takumi and Shingyoji. One the stand's lighted up bulletin was a picture of Takumi, one of Shingyoji and one of Toshihisa. And the one picture that they took with the three girls at the shrine's stone stairway was printed out extra large. Takumi had nothing to say to this.

Suddenly they heard girls squealing from inside the booth. They were staring at the boys. Shingyoji walked over and said:

"Hey! What's with all these pictures of us?"

"Are you guys stalking us, perhaps?" Takumi asked.

"Hey, how rude! We were simply just performing the task given to us by the leader of this booth," said one of the girls.

"Huh? A task by your leader?" Asked Shingyoji.

"That's right. We were just doing our job," said another girl.

"Who's your leader? I wish to speak to him or her," said Misu.

"That's right, this is considered stalking and is _illegal_," empathized Shouzou.

"It is…we are so sorry…um…captain!" Cried the third girl as an older girl came running in.

"What? What's the matter?" She asked.

"These boys are here asking about the pictures that we took," the first girl cried.

"They are saying that it's illegal to stalk people," cried the other girl.

"AH! I am so sorry; we really didn't mean any harm. We were just trying to raise money for our school," exclaimed the leader.

"And you're selling our photo's in order to do that?" Asked Shingyoji in an angry tone.

"We really meant to harm. We will clear those pictures right now if you wish," said the leader.

"Hell yeah you should! Gosh, using my picture with my permission! You girls should be ashamed of yourselves," said Shingyoji.

"Mou~ Shingyoji-kun, that's enough. They said they were sorry and besides, they're taking our picture down anyways," said Takumi as he tried to calm Shingyoji down.

"But Hayama-san, they used our pictures without our permission, it's unacceptable!" Cried Shingyoji.

"I know that but they were just trying to raise money for their school. Let's just let it go and enjoy the festival," said Takumi.

"Fine, but they are taking those pictures down and throwing them away right now," said Shingyoji as he glared at the girls.

And with that, the girls took down the pictures and everyone continued walking. Everyone was enjoying the different activities and food stands with smiles on their faces. After a few minutes, everyone decided to break up and go separately, but Misu stated that he was going with Shingyoji. Which lead to Gii going with Takumi and Shouzou going off alone.

The sun had already set and all the stars were out but due to the brightness of the lights at the festival, they were hardly visible. Takumi walked with Gii but he was still too scared to say anything after what just with the picture. Gii also had a rather serious expression on his face. After walking through the whole festival, the couple ended up at the shrine where they made their prayers and went to find a bench to sit down on. The silence between them felt endless; it hurt Takumi so he decided to talk to Gii once and for all.

"Hey, Gii…are you mad at me?"

There was no answer…

"Hey, Gii…don't be mad…I'm sorry," apologized Takumi.

"What is there to apologize for?" Gii said finally.

"Eh?"

"Takumi…you've done nothing," said Gii. "But at least give me an explanation."

"Gii, what happened at the booth was not my fault; nor was it Shingyoji's or Toshihisa's. We didn't know they were following us the whole day," said Takumi.

"Then what about that last picture?" Gii asked.

"Oh, that picture? The three of us were walking to the shrine to meet up with you guys when they asked if they could take a picture with us. We thought that it would be harmless so we agreed, but we didn't know that it would end up on a bulletin board right here in public," said Takumi.

"Now that makes more sense," said Gii.

"Gii…were you…by any chance…jealous?" Asked Takumi.

"What…n-no!" Cried Gii.

"Gii, you know I only have you," smiled Takumi as he laid his head down on Gii's shoulder.

"_Thank goodness it's dark so no one can see this…if the school hears this, we're going to be expelled!"_ Thought Takumi.

"Thanks Takumi," said Gii as he caressed Takumi's face. "Hey, Takumi."

"Hmm? What is it, Gii?" Asked Takumi.

"I love you," whispered Gii.

"Me too," said Takumi as he sat up from Gii's shoulder.

Gii then planted a light peck on Takumi's lips. Takumi blushed in embarrassment and then scooted away from Gii when he heard people come up to the shrine. Having notice Takumi's reaction, Gii stood up, took his lover by the hand and led him out to the woods. Through the woods, the continued to walk, trying hard not to trip and fall since it was dark. After walking a good five minutes, Gii finally stops as they reached a grassy hillside that over looked the festival. Gii then let go of Takumi's hand and pushed his lover against a large tree trunk. He placed his lips on his lovers soft pink ones and began to kiss it passionately. Takumi couldn't fight Gii back so he gave in and let Gii kiss him. Gii, using his lips, opened up Takumi's mouth and slipped his tongue in his lover's mouth.

Takumi shuddered at this action, feeling the strange things happening in his mouth, he wasn't sure to enjoy it or hate it. Takumi then felt that Gii's kissing was so gently that he suddenly grew accustomed to this kiss. It was as if time had stopped for them. Gii caressed Takumi's face and moved his hands slowly down his lover's figure until he reached the obi1, and began to untie it.

"Ah…Gii…don't…not…here…everyone…ah…everyone is…down there waiting for us," muttered Takumi

"Sorry, Takumi but I'm at my limit. I been holding back ever since I saw you wear this yukata, you look so cute I just wanted to touch you," whispered Gii.

"Ah…Gii…don't…if we do it here…we'll miss out on the festival…ah! Not there!" Cried Takumi.

"You're still as sensitive down here as ever, my cute Takumi," chuckled Gii.

"_No…if we continue, then we'll miss the firework display. Gii please stop,"_ thought Takumi.

His cries were useless; Gii wouldn't stop for anything in the world. Suddenly a loud boom was heard in the background followed by flashes of different colored lights. The fireworks were being fired.

"Thank goodness they started. I couldn't see your face in the darkness, but now that the fireworks are going off, I can now see your erotic face," chuckled Gii.

"Mou~ Gii, that's not funny. We were suppose to see it with everyone," cried Takumi.

"They will understand, besides, Misu would probably be doing the same thing," said Gii.

"Ah! Gii, it hurts…this feels weird…against the tree and everything…" whispered Takumi as his lover stroked 'that' part.

"Then do you want to lay on the grass? But you'll get your brand new yukata covered in mud," said Gii.

"Eh…fine I don't want to get this dirty anyways," said Takumi.

"Takumi…turn around and face the tree please," said Gii.

"Okay…but why are you- AH Gii! That-"

"It's okay Takumi, I'm here don't worry," breathed Gii.

"Gii!"

The fireworks went on for about a half an hour with it's bright lights shinning everywhere, people had to stop what they were doing and look up. Gii and Takumi weren't seen till after the display of the fireworks. After a long night, everyone went back to the lodge and back to their rooms. Back in their room Takumi quickly changed out of his yukata, jumped into bed and fell asleep immediately. Gii couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

_**"**__Guess I tired him out…oops,"_ thought Gii as he laughed.

Before they knew it, their days at the lodge were almost over.

**SO? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? OMG that last scene…I worked up the courage to write something like that after SO LONG! I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW and then I will post the next chapter featuring…Shingyoji and Misu! Then Yoshizawa and Takabayashi…OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER!**


	6. The Summer Festival Part 2

**I'm back! Omg it's been a while since I wrote this fanfiction! I know that you guys have been waiting for this one for a long time but the wait is over! I think this story will drive you guys crazy! Anyways enough of me...here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Takumi-kun the Series_ nor the characters. Just my OC's and plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction so if you do not like then leave. And don't leave negative comments just cus YOU didn't like it. That's all.

Chapter 6: The Summer Festival Part 2

After everyone had split up and went their separate ways to enjoy the festival, Shingyoji and Misu still remain together. They went to the different booths and played different activites. Shingyoji even dared to play the game where you have to catch a goldfish using a paper net. Misu found the game completely useless and a waste of time and money.

"Arata-san, it's fun...even though it was a waste," said Shingyoji as he walked with Misu.

"I just find that the game is pointless," said Misu.

"Yeah..you right," said Shingyoji as he tried to hide his disappointment.

"Shingyoji, that's what I think. You don't have to change your opinion just because of what I said," said Misu as he noticed his pet's darken facial expression.

"I know," said Shingyoji.

As they continued to walk, Shingyoji noticed a haunted house at the end of the path. He tugged on Misu's shirt and pointed in the direction of the haunted house. Misu looked at the haunted house then back at his pet. He gave a questioning look and then a sigh.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Asked Misu.

"Wel...sure, why not?" Said Shingyoji.

"Alright then, but don't come crying to me when become too scared to move," warned Misu.

"I know," said Shingyoji.

_"Seriously...I'm only doing to get close to you Arata-san. I honestly hate haunted houses though...I am so stupid sometimes," _ thought Shingyoji was he followed Misu into the dark and gloomy house.

The two entered the haunted house through the front doors. As they took a step, there was a sudden shriek coming from the end of the dark hallway. The hallway was only lit by a single candle that seemed to be on the verge of going out. Shingyoji jumped as soon as he heard the scream. He inched closer and closer to Misu as they continued to walk down the hallway. The sounds of girls screaming, thunder and suspicious laughter came up often and it started to scare Shingyoji more and more.

Then suddenly, as the couple walked past the house's rooms, different figures started to pop up from the corners and the dark shadows, screaming in Shingyoji's face. The boy became so frightened that he went over and clung tightly on Misu's arm. Misu gave a smirk and wrapped his arm around his pet's waist. Shingyoji gasped in shock due to his fright but then noticed that it was Misu; he then let out a sigh of relief. He felt himself grow stronger with the feeling of Misu right next to him.

The two finally cleared the haunted house. Shingyoji walked over to the near by tree to take a breather. His heart was racing but it was racing because he was scared and happy. Even though he didn't want to the haunted house, Shingyoji finally got what he wanted from Misu. As his pet was taking a break, he couldn't help but feel a little worried about Shingyoji. Misu walked over and gave Shingyoji a soft back hug. Shingyoji let a gasp of surprise as he felt his lover's hands grab him.

"Arata-san..."

"Shh...I want to stay like this...for just a moment," whispered Misu.

"But...the fireworks are..." said Shingyoji.

'"I couldn't care less about the fireworks," whispered Misu.

"Is...um...everything alright?" Asked Shingyoji.

"Everything is really great right now, this moment..." said Misu.

With that being said, Misu slowly turned his pet around and gave him a small peck on his lips. Shingyoji looked at Misu with wanting eyes; Misu couldn't fight back his urge any longer. He dragged his pet to a booth that was not in use as everyone had cleaned up and left for the viewing of the fireworks. He pushed Shingyoji onto a bed of fabric and cushions then pressed his lips once again on Shingyoji's. The two began their passionate kiss without being able to separate from one another. Misu slowly slid his hand down Shingyoji's waist and down to the obi of the yukata. He loosened the obi and slowly slid the yukata off Shingyoji's shoulders, then his arms and then it revealed everything. As he kissed his pet passionately, a sudden flash of light began to glow in the sky. Without even breaking contact, the two knew that the fireworks have finally begun.

The two finally breaking free to catch a breath, Misu moved down from Shingyoji's mouth to his erected nipples. Misu played with them a teased Shingyoji's to the point where Shingyoji would let out cries of pleasure. Then from his pet's nipples, Misu moved lower and lower. Shingyoji was on the verge of breaking, feeling Misu play with his body, he felt like he was floating. He felt like little bolts of electricity was shooting up from his body. The feeling of pleasure filled him with joy.

"A...Arata-san..." cried Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji...you're so sensitive. It's so hard to resist," said Misu.

"Arata-san...it feels so...good," gasped Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji...you're really turning me on right now," smirked Misu.

"Arata-san...ah!...I...I want you...please hurry!" Cried Shingyoji.

"Such a demanding pet...alright, I'll play the pet for once. Master...do you wish for me?" Asked Misu in a teasing manner.

"Mou~ Arata-san! Yes! Please...I want you! Please hurry!" Begged Shingyoji.

And with that, Misu entered Shingyoji, letting the boy feel more pleasure than he had wished. Misu began to thrust back a forth, taking Shingyoji along with him. The two worked hard until they finally reached their climax.

"Arata-san...I love you," breathed Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji," said Misu.

After looking around quickly, Misu and Shingyoji cleaned up their mess and left the booth. Shingyoji put his yukata back on and the couple headed back to meet up with everyone. Once everyone had gathered, all the boys headed back to the lodge and slept through the night peacefully...especially Shingyoji.

**IT IS DONE! OMG it took me forever to think of a good thing to write for this. Please PLEASE Review this! I want all of you guys' thoughts/ideas/comments. Like I said, it fills me with joy to be able to write this and hear from you guys. So please write a review. I might write a Yoshizawa x Takabayashi but honestly I don't really have enough info to right about them so next chapter might be the end...maybe not. Okay just send me a lot of reviews okay! Thanks yours truly!**


	7. The Goodbye and The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Takumi-kun the Series_ nor the characters. Just my OC's and plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction so if you do not like then leave. And don't leave negative comments just cus YOU didn't like it. That's all.

Chapter 7: The Good-bye and The Beginning

The boys have finally finished their stay at the lodge. The took their last baths at the onsen and packed their bags and headed out. They all respectfully said goodbye to the lodge's owners and to the staff, then they were on their way. The all went to their designated cars and head back to their school. The weather began to change from summer to cool fall. The air was becoming a lot cooler and this was good news for the Shidou boys. It seems like they've had enough of summer for once.

While in the car, Takumi and Gii held different and weird conversations. They talked about everything that has happened so far and the future. Wondering what their future would be like. In Misu's car, Shingyoji was going on and on about the festival and how amazing it was. Misu, though he had an annoyed expression, couldn't be happier with the person he loves right next to him. Yoshizawa and Takabayashi are still going on strong. However, Takabayashi still scolds Yoshizawa once in a while when he wasn't paying enough attention to the road. In the last car, there was Shouzou and Toshihisa. It was rather awkward for the two of them didn't a special enough relationship to spark a big conversation. However, Toshihisa did make the effort once in a while but gets shut out by Shouzou himself.

Back in Gii's car:

"What a summer we had, huh Takumi?" Asked Gii.

"Yeah...crazy. From me finding out about my past to us seeing ghosts. I mean GHOSTS! It's unbelievable!" Laughed Takumi.

"Yeah. No one's going to believe us now. But I have to say, that was quite an experience. Thanks to that ghost or spirit, our love grew stronger," said Gii as he held Takumi's hand in his.

"Yeah, on some weird way, that ghost helped us," said Takumi.

"I'm sort of glad that we're going back to school right now," said Gii.

"Why?" Asked Takumi.

"Well, I've had enough of the beach air if that's what you're wondering. Also, maybe at school accidents won't happen to you as much," said Gii as he took his eyes off the road to look at his lover.

"Gii! Eyes on the road!" Said Takumi as he pushed his boyfriend's face to look at the road.

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to look at your cute face," said Gii.

"Wha- Gii! Focus on driving," said Takumi with cheeks red as a tomato.

As they continue to drive, the group finally reached a red light after what seemed like hours of driving. They all stopped and enjoyed the view of the clear blue skies, the rush of the waves and the smell of the ocean. Gii looked at his lover, admiring his innocent looks and his sweet smile. As Takumi turned back from his window, he saw his boyfriend looking straight into his eyes.

"Gii? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," said Gii as he inched closer for a light peck on his lover's lips.

"Ah...Gii, people will see..." muttered Takumi as Gii continued kiss his lips.

"I don't care...I can roll of the shades, then no one will notice," said Gii.

"You can do that? Sure you got a fancy car and all," said Takumi.

"Yes, I do," said Gii after rolling up the tinted shades.

After rolling up the shaded he moved closer towards Takumi and engaged in a passionate and long kiss. As they kissed, Gii lightly brushed his tongue up against the front of Takumi's teeth, begging to get in. Gii was soon able to slip his tongue into his lovers mouth and explored the insides. The moans of pleasure began to escape Takumi's mouth even though they were being used for something else.

As he opened his eyes, during the kiss, Takumi was able to see that the red light had turned into green. He shoved Gii off and pointed to the traffic lights. Gii, with a face of disappointment, continued to drive. Takumi could only laugh at his boyfriend's childishness. But that was what Takumi loved about Gii. He was childish but very mature at the right times. Gii was very caring and intelligent but more than anything, he loved Takumi. That was all that the boy could ask for.

Finally, hours of driving, the boys finally reached the gates of their school. Getting to their usual parking space, the boys parked their cars, took out their luggage and headed to their dorms. Only two weeks left until the school board announces the rooms for the students. Everyone seemed anxious to see their room number and their new roommate. The one that was the most anxious was no other than Takumi. He feared that he might be stuck with someone who could possibly be a threat to him. Unless he is with someone he knows. The possibilities are endless so to speak.

As soon as they arrived on campus, Gii and Shouzou were immediately called for meetings regarding the school. Takumi, Shingyoji, Misu and Toshihisa spent their time at the school's library; reviewing their old school materials and having a regular chat even with the librarian watching them. After the library visit, Takumi decided to go grab a small snack so he went to the school cafeteria. While he was walking towards the vending machines, he noticed a crowd of people walking around. Takumi guessed that Gii was probably spotted by his little fanboys. But once he took a closer look, they weren't the usual boys who crowded around Gii, in fact Gii wasn't even there. Looking more closely, Takumi felt like he has seen those people before but he decided to ignore it.

Walking back to the library, Takumi heard an announcement on the P.A. system telling all the students who are present to go to the assembly hall. After quickly finishing his snack, Takumi made his way to the assembly hall, where all the other students gathered. He went and found his seat with his grade next to Misu and Toshihisa then faced the stage where the principle/headmaster made a small speech then introduced the valedictorian, in this case it was Gii. As Gii made his speech, Takumi noticed that Gii was only looking at him. Even though he was talking, Gii's eyes told a different story. Takumi smiled back at Gii and sent a signal telling him to face the other audiences, not him alone.

After Gii's speech, the headmaster went back to the podium and announced that the school had new students arriving. Of course no one has heard of such news until now so the faces of the students only showed shock or surprise.

"We have to new students as of today. As we are a prestigious academy, please welcome them with open arms. I introduce to you Kono Yoichi and Kono Renjou, the new transfer students," said the principle.

Takumi couldn't believe his ears nor his eyes. The twin brothers walked out on stage and greeted the school. Takumi wasn't the only one who was shocked, the other boys were shocked as well. Especially Gii, though he doesn't show it, the look of concern was written all over his face. Takumi's body began to feel cold with nervousness and fear over the thought of the summer, after all that he has been through.

"_Why...why are they here...?" _Thought Takumi as he shifted in his seat.

His friends next to him could see the discomfort in his face. They could tell that he was scared.

Finally the assembly ended and it was back to free time. Takumi made his way back to the rooms as fast as he could, trying to avoid the 'new' students. Once he got back in his room, Takumi felt so much safer. He waited until Misu came into the room and that wasn't for long. Misu soon came into the room with Shingyoji, Toshihisa and everyone else but Gii. Once again, Gii was too busy with his duties as dorm head.

"What the hell," said Shingyoji as he entered the room. "This can't be happening..."

"Why are they here? Haven't they caused us enough trouble already?" Said Toshihisa.

"Akaike...do you have any ideas? You were in the meeting too, right?" Asked Misu.

"No... I didn't hear anything about this and neither did Gii," said Shouzou.

"Hayama-san...are you alright?" Asked Shingyoji.

"No...not really...I'm wondering the same thing that everyone else is," said Takumi.

"This makes no sense...unless...unless that Renjou is stalking you. He can't forget you," said Toshihisa.

"Don't be silly," said Takabayashi.

"No...that can be a possibility. He must have gone insane," said Shouzou.

"Takumi, you need to be careful. Who knows what he'll do next," said Misu.

"Stay away from him," said Takabayashi.

"Yeah..." said Takumi.

After the meeting, Takumi quickly took out his cell phone and texted Gii to meet him in the greenhouse that night. Within two minutes after sending the message, Takumi got a reply message from Gii saying that he will meet him but not in the greenhouse but his room. Takumi didn't really care where he was meeting Gii but as long as they got the chance to talk. When night fell upon the school grounds, Takumi quietly made his way to Gii's room. At times like this, Takumi was really glad that Gii had a room to himself instead of having a roommate.

Standing in front of the door, Takumi knocked three times and waited. After a few minutes, Gii opened the door and welcomed his lover inside. Takumi made his way to the couch and took a seat. After the shutting the door, Gii took at seat next to Takumi on the couch.

"What do you need to talk about?" Asked Gii.

"You should know...today...at the assembly," said Takumi.

"I know...I kind of figured that you wanted to talk about that," said GIi.

"What do we do, Gii? They...they followed me!" Said Takumi as he turned and faced Gii with eyes full of panic.

"There has to be a reason," said Gii.

"But Gii..." said Takumi. "I'm scared...I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise...I'll protect you," said Gii as he pulled Takumi into a tight hug.

"Gii...I'm scared. I don't know what to do..." said Takumi as he began to shake in his lover's arms.

"Don't...it's okay...I'm here...I won't let them touch you," said Gii.

The next day, Takumi sat in the greenhouse practicing his violin like he use to when her heard someone come in. Takumi stopped playing and put down his violin and turned to see who it was. His eyes became wide and his mind became completely blank. That person who came in was no other than Renjou. From his spot, Takumi unconsciously began to move back and away from Renjou.

"No..."

"Takumi? Oh my god...it is you," said Renjou.

"No..."

"I thought that I'd never see you again," said Renjou as he walked closer to Takumi.

"NO! Don't...don't come any closer," cried Takumi.

"Takumi...I'm sorry for what I did before...I didn't mean to harm you or lie to you," said Renjou.

"Even if you said you didn't mean it, you still did it and it hurt me," cried Takumi as he secretly reached into his pocket and speed dialed Gii.

_"Hello? Takumi? What's wrong? Hello?" _ Said the other line.

"Please Takumi, let me explain," said Renjou.

_"That voice...it's Renjou," _ Thought Gii.

"No...please just stay away from me..." Cried Takumi.

_"Takumi? Don't talk to him! leave!" _Said Gii on the other line the audio was too small to be heard.

"Please just listen to me. I didn't mean to do anything to you. Stop...stop backing away from me," pleaded Renjou.

"You...I trusted you so much because we were friends as kids...but I new thought that you would do something like this," said Takumi. "Why are you at Shidou anyways? Are you stalking me?"

"What? What gave you that idea? I just transfered here because I wanted to. When I say your face in the audience, I was so happy," said Renjou.

"You're lying..." said Takumi.

"No I'm not," exclaimed Renjou.

"You've lied to me before. It makes sense that you would lie to me again, right?" Yelled Takumi.

"I know you're mad at me but this time I'm telling you the truth," said Renjou. Ah, Takumi look out!"

As soon as Renjou said that, Takumi tripped over a large vase and tumbled on the floor along with the vase. The vase shattered into pieces as Takumi lay on the floor, still confused at what happened, He sat up slowly and felt a sharp pain in his arm. As he clutched it to stop the pain, he felt a warm liquid flowing out. When he looked, all he saw was red.

"AH!" Takumi screamed in panic.

Back on the other line, Gii heard the crash and Takumi's scream. Immediately, Gii was out the door and heading for the greenhouse. He ran as fast as he could.

Back at the green house, Takumi sat on the floor clutching is bleeding arm. The pain slowly came towards him but somehow he was glad that the cut wasn't too big but he hated himself for deciding to wear a short sleeved shirt.

"Takumi! Are you alright? Ah your arm's bleeding! Let me help you," said Renjou.

"No...urgh...I'm fine. I don't need your help," said Takumi.

"Stop being so stubborn. Just let me help. I'm not going to do anything," said Renjou.

"There's no need," said a familiar voice from behind.

"Gii...!" Said Takumi.

"Takumi, are you alright? I heard a crash and- your arm, it's bleeding," said Gii as he rushed over to his lover's side.

"It's alright, I'm not hurt too badly," assured Takumi.

"C'mon, I have to take you to the infirmary so the nurse can patch you up," said Gii as he helped his lover up, being extremely careful not to touch the wound.

"Please let me help," pleaded Renjou.

"I think you've done enough," said Gii as he shot Renjou a glare.

When they reached the infirmary, the nurse's face was in complete horror. She asked if any of the students did this to him and Takumi quickly explained that he only tripped over a large vase. The vase broke and he guessed that the shattered glass scratched him as he landed. The nurse quickly cleaned off the blood and check if there were shards of glass stuck in his skin. Luckily there weren't too many so the nurse was able to spot them quickly and patch up the wound. The nurse said that Takumi had to be extremely careful or else the wound would open itself up again and that he needed a lot of rest.

After leaving the infirmary, they ran into Renjou again. This time Takumi completely avoided him. However, Gii went over to have a talk with Renjou. The two went to the school's small park where they began their conversation.

"Gii-san...I didn't mean to," said Renjou.

"No...I heard," said Gii. "I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"What do you mean?" Asked Renjou.

"Takumi called me before and I was listening to the whole conversation. And from what I heard, you warned him at first then he fell," said Gii.

"That's great...Gii-san, I really want to apologize for what I did this summer. I was stupid and wasn't thinking straight," said Renjou.

"Yeah I believe that. My opinions of you still haven't changed and I still have a strong dislike towards you. And it seems like I'm not the only one with that opinion," said Gii.

"I understand but I just want to fix my friendship with Takumi," said Renjou. "Please help me. I promise not to do anything now that I know that Takumi loves you so much more."

"It's not up to me if Takumi decides to forgive or not. That is entirely up to him. He and I may be in a relationship but even I can't change his stubborn mind sometimes," said Gii.

"Then...what can I do?" Asked Renjou.

"Give it time. As of right now, he's terrified of you. Just give it some time," said Gii as he began to walk away. "Give it time? How long will that take?" Asked Renjou.

"You really are impatient, huh? No wonder your little plan at first screwed up. Your lack of patience's was your weakest point and that's what brought you to failure," said Gii.

"My patience's was lacking? But I really want to get back my friendship with Takumi..." said Renjou.

"Just be patient. Maybe soon Takumi will forgive you," said Gii.

"Why are you helping me?" Asked Renjou. "You hate me don't you?"

"I pity you...that's why. But I swear...if you try something that will hurt him, I will not spare you," said Gii as he grabbed the boy's collar. "Swear to me that you will not do anything stupid to harm him."

And with that Renjou swore that he wouldn't harm Takumi. Up until now, Takumi still hasn't been able to forgive Renjou completely. At times, the two would hold a conversation but they were awkward conversations that never lasted long. But life at school went on. Renjou kept hi promise and never tried anything but to rebuild his friendship with his friend; to rebuild the trust and the love that built up over the years. That was enough for him.

Takumi and Gii still held a strong relationship even after they graduated from Shidou. The same goes for Misu and Shingyoji, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa as well. Toshihisa was able to forget about Takumi and found himself a nice girlfriend while Shouzou was having a hard time looking for one.

~The End~

**OMG! It's done! I hope you all liked my stories! I had so much fun writing them! I hope you all enjoyed reading them. I'm so sorry to tell you that this story comes to a end. But don't worry, I have more and more stories coming your way. If you look on my profile, there are still other stories in the making. And for those who have been reading this, I am going to try and finish my **_**Junjou Romantica **_**and **_**Kyo Kara Maoh!**_** as best as I can because there is this new idea growing inside me...and it's another **_**Takumi-kun Series**_** fanfictions. So please just wait and I will come out with that story soon! Thank you so much for the support and goodbye for now! :D**


End file.
